Menopausal and post-menopausal women suffer from bone loss and various degrees of emotional cognitive and motor disturbances which are commonly attributed to estrogen dificiency. Consequently, estrogen replacement therapy, alone or in conjunction with progesterone, is the accepted therapy for the prevention and treatment of osteoporosis and associated brain changes, yet patient compliance with this therapy is limited because of cancerophobia, adverse effects associated with the medications and lack of appreciation for the benefits of the medication. One long-term goal is to develop alternatives to estrogen-replacement therapies for the prevention and treatment of bone loss and alterations in emotional, cognitive and motor function by exploring the mechanism of action of two novel anabolic agenets, dehydropiandrosterone (DHEA) and the vitamin D analog, 24-epi Vit D2.